


the house on the hill

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, and then include them in Every fic, i think we've established that i find like four ships that i like, so by now, what do you mean. no i don't have too many fanfics what are you talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Mayday wasn't sure why she was there.She remembered that she and Zuke were going to check out therather crowded, actually,abandoned manor on the hill. The sign on the broken gate had said "Fyra Manor".They went inside, and...Something took Zuke....She'd find him. She had to.(or, an NSR AU where most of the people aren't human. some might say they're the opposite.)(monsters.)
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J., Dodo/Remi/Sofa/Tila (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	the house on the hill

Mayday was scared.

She was terrified, honestly. If it weren't for the fact that Zuke was missing, ~~snatched away into the dark, the dark that May could swear laughed when she wasn't looking~~ she would have run for her life by now.

This house wasn't abandoned. Abandoned by humans, maybe, but whoever - _what_ ever - lived here now was in no way human.

May wished she'd never stumbled upon this place. That she hadn't convinced Zuke to explore it with her. But hey, no turning back now...!

May was screwed. So, so screwed.

* * *

Zuke didn't know where he was.

 _A ballroom, maybe...?_ he thought, glancing around at his surroundings. It certainly looked like a ballroom, but it was just a little off.

A sudden noise - _laughter_ , Zuke realized, the thought creeping him out even more than everything else - rang out around the room. It sounded like it was coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"Who- who's there?!" he called out, trying to sound confident and utterly failing.

The voice laughed again. "I have to say 'knock, knock' first, silly!"

"This isn't a joke!"

"Oh, but to me, it is!" The voice sounded surprised that Zuke would have thought otherwise. "I mean, most things are jokes to me!"

Zuke stared up at the ceiling. "What does that even mean? Where- where the hell are you?"

The voice paused. They seemed somewhat hesitant. "Uh, in this room...?"

Zuke sighed. "No, dude, _where_?"

"I-I'm in here. You just can't see me."

"Why?"

The voice sighed. "I don't want you to, that's why."

Zuke didn't know if the voice was telling the truth, but from what he'd seen so far, it was likely. "Why don't you want me to see you?"

The voice cleared their throat. "Well. Uh. I don't... exactly look _human._ "

"...what." Okay. Zuke was officially terrified of whatever was talking to him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not... human. And, well, I don't exactly look human, either." The voice paused. "Although, I look just enough like one that it'd probably creep you the hell out."

"I don't think I could really get any more creeped out at this point," Zuke admitted.

The voice let out a dry chuckle. "Alright then."

And then there was a young man standing in front of Zuke.

His skin was marble-white and flawless, but something seemed off about the way he moved; far too smooth and easy to be human, far too mechanical.

For a couple of moments, Zuke just stared. He shook his head. "I- what, uh, _who_ are you?"

The young man laughed gently. "Well, I'm not sure _what_ I am, but my name is Rin."

"Rin, huh? Nice name," Zuke murmured, trying not to show the fact that he was still staring.

Rin giggled. "Can't take your eyes off me, can you?"

"What- _no_!"


End file.
